


Конец лета

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Это было последнее лето близнецов Пайнс в Гравити Фолз.





	Конец лета

Автобус мчался по дороге, которую обступали высокие сосны, сейчас кажущиеся вовсе не таинственными, как в детстве, а зловещими. Диппер давил на газ, выжимая из старой развалюхи максимальную скорость. Возможно, это был тот самый автобус, на котором они с Мэйбл первый раз приехали в Гравити Фолз целую вечность назад. Но у Диппера не было времени выбирать, на стоянке он вскочил в первый попавшийся автобус и судорожно заводил его, пока Мэйбл отстреливалась от зараженных…

Мэйбл. Она устроилась на сидении рядом, крепко сжимая в руках дробовик, который давно заменил ей абордажный крюк. Она почти все время молчала, и Диппер с горечью вспоминал, как когда-то мечтал, чтобы сестра заткнулась хоть на полчаса. Бойтесь своих желаний. Теперь он мечтал лишь о том, чтобы снова услышать, как она беззаботно щебечет о рисунке для нового свитера, шарах размером с человека и очередной великой любви. Но Мэйбл молчит. Последние события смогли сломать даже ее оптимизм, который, казалось, не могло сломить ничто. В начале войны она еще бодрилась, говорила, что «все обязательно помирятся», ведь «воевать — это так глупо». Даже когда отец погиб при бомбардировке, Мэйбл держалась лучше всех, утешала мать и Диппера, придумывала какие-то дурацкие семейные забавы для поднятия настроения, которые казались особенно дикими, когда оглашение результатов очередной игры прерывал вой сирен воздушной тревоги. Но и тогда Мэйбл бодро объявляла «Пора в бомбоубежище!» и изображала, как марширует. Мама слабо улыбалась, даже Диппер, глядя на Мэйбл, думал, что может все еще наладится.

Не наладилось. Когда за ударами бомб последовали биологические атаки, старому миру пришел конец. Из-за вируса, рожденного в тайных лабораториях уже не пойми какой страны, большинство людей умирало в ужасных муках. Некоторые не заражались вообще, видимо сказывались какие-то особенности организма. А кое-кто сходил с ума и мог думать только о том, как бы пустить кровь окружающим.

Мэйбл сломалась в тот момент, когда разрядила дробовик прямо в голову матери, которая, пуская слюну, гонялась за ними с Диппером по всему дому с ножом.

Диппер бы многое дал, чтобы в тот момент держать дробовик вместо Мэйбл. Пусть она считала себя альфа-близнецом, все-таки он был парнем, он бы лучше перенес... такое. В конце концов, он-то всегда ожидал худшего, с самого начала войны готовил себя к грядущим ужасам. Но вот Мэйбл, солнечная, яркая Мэйбл, которая всегда верила в лучшее... Диппер был готов умереть, лишь бы не видеть, как потускнели ее глаза, не видеть, как она баюкает на руках дробовик, точно Пухлю, которого их мать успела зарезать в припадке безумия. Но уже ничего не изменить. Ему оставалось только изо всех сил жать на газ и крутить руль, чтобы автобус не заносило на поворотах.

— Дип, пригнись! — вдруг резко крикнула Мэйбл.

Тело, привыкшее к тому, что надо убегать и прятаться, среагировало быстрее разума. Диппер припал к рулю. Раздался звон бьющегося стекла, и что-то просвистело у него над головой, почти коснувшись волос на макушке. Скосив глаза, Диппер заметил арбалетный болт, дрожащий в обитой пластиком стене автобуса. Мэйбл уже высунулась в разбитое окно, целясь из дробовика. Ее руки не дрожали, но по здоровой фигуре мужчины, который даже не пытался скрыться среди деревьев, промазал бы только слепой.

— Не трать патроны! — успел бросить Диппер. — Автобус он все равно не догонит.

Мэйбл с видимой неохотой опустила дробовик.

— Похоже, это был отец Вэнди, — равнодушно обронила она. — Как же его звали…

— Отважный Дэн Кордрой, — подсказал Диппер, у него всегда была хорошая память на имена.

Значит, могучий, как столетний дуб, Дэн тоже заразился. В душе на миг прорезался страх за Вэнди, но тут же исчез. За последние месяцы Диппер разучился бояться, страх в нем атрофировался, словно мышцы у лежачего больного. А может быть, чувство ужаса просто износилось от частого использования? Невозможно бояться бесконечно, ты либо сойдешь с ума, либо выработаешь щит из равнодушия. Поэтому теперь появление Дэна Кордроя стало не поводом для волнения, а лишь сигналом — Гравити Фолз близко.

Гравити Фолз. Сказочное место из волшебного детства. Место, где близнецов каждое лето ждали чудеса и два любимых дяди, которые разрешали то, что запрещали родители (прыгай на кровати, сколько хочешь, только не когда я сплю! Проникновение со взломом? Да запросто!). Настоящий рай для детей. И теперь близнецы тоже искали в этом месте спасения, только уже не от школы и жестких сверстников, а от чего-то гораздо более страшного.

Диппер в который раз подумал, что это довольно забавно — пытаться спастись в том месте, в котором когда-то случился Странногеддон. С тех пор Диппер всегда опасался, что Билл Шифр не уничтожен окончательно, что он еще вернется. Вот только люди могли себе устроить Армагеддон и без помощи жуткого существа из другой вселенной. Генералы, нажимающие на красные кнопки, и президенты, разрешающие использовать биологическое оружие, гораздо страшнее Билла и всех монстров из его свиты.

Впереди на дороге показалось что-то темное. Диппер не стал сбавлять скорость: некоторые зараженные сохраняли остатки разума, но ровно настолько, чтобы устраивать ловушки. Гребанный зомби-апокалипсис в реальности оказался далеко не таким забавным, как в детских приключениях. И от звуков ужасного пения дуэта близнецов зараженные не разбегались.

Автобус слегка вздрогнул, переезжая через лежащий на дороге труп. Диппер успел рассмотреть полицейскую форму. Мэйбл, похоже, тоже заметила и узнала долговязого стража закона, потому что сказала:

— Интересно, как там в Гравити Фолз... Что с Грендой и Кенди…

В этих словах проступила та, прежняя Мэйбл, которая стреляла в людей только из водяного пистолета. Дипперу бы хотелось сказать ей что-то ободряющее, но он никогда не умел складно врать.

— Будем надеяться, они сумели где-нибудь укрыться, — вот и все, что он смог сказать.  
Диппер и сам жил надеждами. Надеждами на то, что дядя Форд что-нибудь придумает. Он же гений! Надеждой, что удастся починить машину для путешествий по измерениям, ведь в любом мире, даже в безумной реальности Билла, будет лучше, чем здесь.

Но мобильная связь давно не работала, телефонные автоматы тоже, так что связаться с «Хижиной Чудес» было невозможно. И страшными ночами, пока Мэйбл дежурила, Диппер ворочался с боку на бок под заменившей одеяло курткой, и перед глазами стояла разгромленная хижина, разорванные экспонаты и кровь на стенах. Он ничего не говорил Мэйбл, но она и так обо всем догадывалась, то ли благодаря загадочной связи близнецов, то ли просто потому, что очень хорошо его знала. Она садилась рядом с ним и медленно гладила по волосам. Ее движения действовали гипнотически, и вскоре Диппер засыпал, чтобы проснуться утром от бьющего в глаза света и отругать Мэйбл за то, что она не разбудила его для дежурства…

Хижина показалась в просветах между деревьями уже к концу дня, когда садящееся солнце окрашивало верхушки елей в кроваво-алый цвет. Диппер и Мэйбл одновременно испустили облегченный вздох: хижина выглядела нетронутой. Словно в насмешку над былым счастьем, она казалась точно такой же, какой была во времена их детства.

Выехав на поляну перед хижиной, Диппер затормозил. Мэйбл тут же выскочила из салона, опрометью побежала к двери дома. Диппер едва успел ее догнать и удержать.

— Подожди! Нужно быть осторожнее! Тут могут быть ловушки.

Мэйбл дернулась было, пытаясь вырвать руку, но потом замерла, смирившись с правотой Диппера. Он прекрасно понимал, как ей хочется взбежать по скрипучим ступенькам крыльца, распахнуть дверь и с криком ворваться в гостиную, где в кресле наверняка сидит дядя Стэн.

Но нужно соблюдать осторожность, потому что вполне возможно дяди Стэна давно нет в живых. Или еще хуже…

Диппер осмотрел хижину, при внимательном взгляде удалось заметить то, что он сперва не увидел, ослепленный радостью от встречи с прошлым. Окна, закрытые изнутри железными листами. Какие-то причудливые антенны на крыше. Дом казался вымершим, но Диппер чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд.

Первой нарушила тишину Мэйбл.  
— Дядя Стэн! Дядя Форд! Это мы! Мы не заражены! Впустите нас!

Если бы Диппер все еще не держал ее, Мэйбл бы наверняка подбежала к двери и принялась молотить по ней кулаками, как в детстве, когда мама в наказание за шалости запирала их обоих в чулане.

Тишина после крика Мэйбл показалась особенно гнетущей, даже птицы в лесу не пели, только жужжали шмели, но этот звук слишком сильно напоминал о рокоте двигателей бомбардировщиков.

Когда Дипперу уже стало казаться, что из дома им не ответят, дверь медленно открылась. На пороге появился человек, облаченный в канареечно-желтый защитный костюм, похожий на те, в каких работали в радиоактивных зонах. По фигуре можно было предположить, что это кто-то из старших близнецов Пайнс, но вот кто именно?

«Если бы пришлось выбирать, кого из двоих ты бы хотел увидеть живым?» — спросило внутреннее «я» мерзким голоском Билла.

Дипперу не хотелось об этом думать. Только не сейчас.

— Заходите быстрее, пока я отключил поле, — судя по тону, это все же был дядя Форд, и один из камней, давящих на сердце Диппера, разрушился.

Они с Мэйбл давно уже поняли, что значит «быстро», и на полной скорости влетели в дом мимо дяди.

В прихожей было темно и тихо. Слишком тихо. Под ногами Диппера что-то хрустнуло, он отскочил в сторону. Но это оказалась всего лишь лапа зверя. Видимо от чучел Стэна. Не человеческая кость. Вовсе нет.

Дядя Форд (это ведь он, да?) молча повел их через дом ко входу в подвал, теперь здесь был не автомат с едой, а железная дверь, похожая на те, что ставили на бункеры.

— Придется пройти дезинфекцию, — все так же сухо сказал дядя. — Заходите по одному, снимайте всю одежду и кладите в ящик справа. Затем польется душ. После этого появится чистая одежда.

— Мы можем пойти вместе? — Диппер не хотел даже на несколько минут оставлять Мэйбл одну.

Она схватила его за руку, беззвучно подтверждая желание не разлучаться.  
С секунду подумав, дядя Форд кивнул.

— Но дробовик придется оставить.

Мэйбл с видимой неохотой передала ему оружие, похоже, расставание с дробовиком волновало ее гораздо больше, чем то, что придется раздеваться при брате. Хотя до смущения ли сейчас?

За железной дверью оказалась маленькая комнатушка, напоминающая душевую, собственно ей она, наверное, и являлась когда-то. Прямо как в фильмах и играх про постапокалипсис.

Диппер отвернулся к стене, быстро стягивая сначала слишком большую для своих худых плеч куртку, затем футболку... Теплая ладонь, коснувшаяся спины, заставила вздрогнуть. Мэйбл провела пальцем по следу от глубокого пореза. Возможно, тут навсегда останется шрам. Единственное напоминание о матери, что у него осталось. Диппер бы хотел сохранить на память о ней что-то другое, но, увы.

— Теперь уже ничего не будет как прежде, — обреченно произнесла Мэйбл, и Дипперу послышались в ее голосе слезы.

Пусть она и альфа-близнец, но сейчас ему нужно было быть сильным.

— Кое-что останется. Мы с тобой.

Мэйбл молча обняла его со спины, переплела руки у него на груди, а он положил поверх ее ладоней свои. Они так и стояли, когда сверху полился ледяной душ. В воздухе запахло озоном, как возле водопада. Видимо, дядя Форд изобрел какой-то способ дезинфекции от вируса. А может быть это просто его жалкая попытка унять паранойю.

В контейнере возле одной из стен появилась одежда в пластиковом пакете. Все подошло Мэйбл и Дипперу по размеру почти идеально. На свитерах даже были забавные картинки, комета и елка, и это, как ни странно, немного согрело сердце. Значит, дядя Форд их все-таки ждал и готовился к встрече.

Дверь дезинфектора медленно открылась, и близнецы шагнули в подвал, держась за руки, как когда-то в детстве заходили вместе в темную комнату, одинаково боясь монстров и подбадривая друг друга заверениями, что ничего не боятся. Диппер не успел оглядеться, как обзор закрыло что-то большое, а в следующую секунду его уже прижали к широкой груди, пахнущей пивом, дешевыми сигарами и огуречным одеколоном. Самый прекрасный запах на свете. Диппер вдохнул, до отказа заполняя легкие, и услышал, как рядом тихо смеется Мэйбл.

— Племянники! Ну, слава Богу или тому, кто его замещает! Я уж думал, больше вас не увижу.

Диппер задыхался в медвежьих объятиях дяди Стэна, все еще необычно сильных для человека его преклонных лет, но не променял бы их ни за что на свете. Наконец, Стэн отпустил близнецов только для того, чтобы передать Форду. Объятия у того были более сдержанные, но не менее теплые.

— Мы уже собирались отправиться за вами, — проговорил Форд. — Только никак не могли решить, кто пойдет, ведь машину нельзя оставлять без присмотра. Но вы добрались как раз вовремя — портал можно открыть прямо сейчас.

Только теперь Диппер смог оглядеться. Взгляд сразу нашел в полумраке знакомые-незнакомые лица. Он заметил и темные круги под глазами Вэнди. И отсутствующее выражение на лице Зуса, какое бывает у пациентов психиатрической лечебницы. Плотно сжатые губы Гренды. Разбитые очки Кенди. Куски травы в волосах Пасифики, делающие ее похожей на ведьму, так же как и полубезумный взгляд. Теперь уже не наиграно мрачная мина Робби выглядела очень к месту. Да еще, пожалуй, к месту был бы заросший бородой старик Макгакетт, только он умер еще до войны.

Кроме людей в подвале хижины скрылись и жители волшебного леса. Несколько гномов, мужикотавр, единорожица, парочка фей, закружившихся над головой Мэйбл в причудливом танце.

Здесь собрались почти все те, кто когда-то укрывался в хижине от Билла, только тогда у них была надежда. С Биллом, неизвестно сколько живущей тварью из иного измерения, они могли бороться, а вот с ядерным и биологическим оружием — нет. Мэйбл побежала обнимать подруг, и они тихо заплакали.

— А ваши родители? — спросил Стэн.

Диппер просто молча покачал головой, и Стэн положил руку ему на плечо.

— Крепись, парень. Зато с тобой осталась сестра... ну и мы, если два старых пердуна смогут хоть как-то скрасить твою жизнь.

Форд промолчал, как ни странно, грубоватый Стэн всегда был более хорош в утешениях, чем его мозговитый брат.  
К Дипперу подошла Вэнди, и теперь он разглядел седые пряди в ее рыжих волосах — точно шрамы на коже.

— Рада, что ты уцелел, чувак, — она сказала это своим обычным, чуть ленивым тоном, и Диппер задумался, знает ли она об отце, стреляющем по автобусам из арбалета. Хотя почему он сомневается? Конечно, знает. Но это же Вэнди Кордрой — она сильная, никогда не покажет слабину, чтобы быть примером для младших, которыми она все еще считает Диппера и Мэйбл.

Диппер подходил и к другим друзьям, задавал вопросы, отвечал. С Зусом поговорить не удалось, по словам Вэнди, после смерти жены и детей, тот так и не проронил ни слова. Все здесь потеряли родных, многие, как Диппер, смогли пережить потерю, запрятав боль в сердце до лучших времен. Кто-то, как Зус, замкнулся в себе.

— Внимание! — громко произнес Форд, и все головы повернулись к нему.

Он прокашлялся, продолжил строго и официально, но за этой ширмой Диппер услышал виноватые нотки.

— Я полагаю, больше не имеет смысла ждать еще кого-то. Вылазки в город показали, что других выживших... нет. Предлагаю открыть врата и уйти, иначе вирус или бомбы могут добраться и до нас. Но насильно втаскивать в портал никого не буду, если кто-то желает остаться — на здоровье. Есть такие?

Желающих не нашлось. Возможно, Зус захотел бы остаться, но он вряд ли вообще понимал, о чем сейчас идет речь.

Форд запустил машину, и круг, заключенный в треугольник, вспыхнул прохладным бирюзовым светом, так резко контрастирующим с багровым заревом пожаров, к которым уже успел привыкнуть Диппер. Форд рассказал, что он выбрал для перемещения самый безопасный из всех миров, в которых побывал — там обитали дружелюбные разумные растения, не знающие, что такое истребление себе подобных.  
Первым в портал шагнул сам Форд, а за ним, все так же держась за руки, пошли Диппер и Мэйбл. Их ждал новый дивный мир, где, возможно, их раны зарастут целебной травой и яркими цветами, которые так любила Мэйбл.

Последнее лето близнецов Пайнс в Гравити Фолз закончилось.


End file.
